


hotpot and bubble tea

by lyse_hext



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: 13 Days of Lyshtola, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Sickeningly Sweet Fluff, just girlfriend things, lyse is a fuccboi in text but a disaster irl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21800440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyse_hext/pseuds/lyse_hext
Summary: Their first date is awkward and stiff, but fun all the same.Their last date is relaxed and chill, but fun all the same.
Relationships: Lyse Hext/Y'shtola Rhul
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	hotpot and bubble tea

**Author's Note:**

> Day two of Thirteen Days of Lyshtola!
> 
> Coming a bit late, but day three is planned to be a little shorter...
> 
> Prompt is first/last date c:

The very first time they go on a date, Lyse cancels her rematch with Fordola on the off chance that the cute girl she met on Tomenet will be free. She met her just over two moons ago, yet neither of the women could seem to find a time they were free. 

Yet there was a glimmer of hope, when her phone vibrates with a text message so characteristically formal. 

> Y’shtola: Hello, Lyse. My last exam is Friday morning. I was thinking it would be a good time for us to finally meet.   
> Lyse: oh?? Uhhh,,,mm,, i have a match that day  
> Y’shtola: Hm. It’s fine. We can meet another day.  
> Lyse: waIT!!!! i can cancel? i’d rather spend the night with u :)  
> Y’shtola: How very forward of you.  
> Lyse: hahaha not like that! but i wouldn’t be opposed ;)  
> Y’shtola: Tut tut. Meet me at the Mist cafe strip at 6.  
> Lyse: wouldn’t miss it for the world :p

She dresses fancy, and waits by the train station. She’s practically shaking as she looks down at her clothes, wondering if she’s dressed nice enough for the occasion. For once, she puts away her baggy long sleeve top and worn in grey sports shorts to wear a nice flowy red shirt tucked into bright white denim shorts that reached her waist. She has little figure to her, yet the shorts create the illusion of curves and the shirt accentuates the defined muscles of her arms. She thinks she looks fine, but she’s never been one for this sort of fancy dress.

Y’shtola arrives wearing a white blouse with silver fittings, tucked into light blue jeans she cuffed at the ankles. She looks gorgeous, even more gorgeous than the photos on her profile, and Lyse is actually stunned for a moment whilst she takes in her features. Snowy hair contrast her sun-kissed and tanned skin and her eyes pierce her while looking so dreamy. Furthermore, she happens to be far shorter that Lyse and she feels herself already straining to look at her. 

She seems to just give that aura online that she’s much taller than she really is. 

She awkwardly leads her away to a restaurant she knew a loved; somewhere fancy but not too expensive, considering Y’shtola was a broke med school student and Lyse was an underground fighter.

\--

Their last date happens just before Y’shtola is taken to work in placement in the far reaches of Rak’tika. They’re not ones for fancy restaurants or high class eateries, and instead, Lyse arrives outside of Y’shtola’s campus in her old pickup truck that’s on its last leg. It’s broken down at least six times in the last month and she’s sure it isn’t roadworthy anymore, yet it gets the job done and she hasn’t much choice for better.   
She surprises the Miqo’te, who leaves her building with books in arms and earphones in those fluffy ears of hers. Lyse sticks her head out the window and waves to grab her attention, to which Y’shtola smiles brightly, eyes lighting up at the sight of her love.

“Funny seeing you here.” She greets, kissing Lyse softly before walking to the passenger side and sliding in. 

“Figured I’d give you a lift home. And maybe a date, you know, before you fly off.” Lyse smiles at her, eyes smiling with her.

“Oh, please. Like we need a date. It just cuts into our marathon of the latest episode of Ishgardian Housewives.” She leans over to kiss Lyse, again, then buckles in. “Let’s hope this thing can even get us home.”

Lyse starts the car up and to both of their surprise, it actually starts up. Phew. How embarrassing if she came all the way out here only for it to break down outside her university. “Actually. I was thinking we just go for a bubble tea run.” 

Y’shtola’s ears perk up, and the end of her tail quickly smacks against the seat in excitement. Though her face stays stoic, Lyse knows she clearly wants it. “... That is more than acceptable as a date.”

She rests a hand on Lyse’s thigh whilst she drives, eyes directed outside by focus ever on her love beside her.

\--

Their first date, they decide upon a fancy restaurant in Doman style, that specialises in hotpot. Y’shtola admits she’s never done it before, which causes Lyse to splutter and question her.

“How can you never have had hotpot before? It’s only one of the greatest things on the planet.” Lyse asks, rather ungracefully dumping meat into the boiling soup.

“It seems like a more social event, and I hardly have the time for such things.” She replies casually. She doesn’t realise how immensely depressing it sounds until it’s out of her mouth and Lyse stares at her, hand mid air and carrying the meat still. 

“You never celebrate after exams?” She asks, now throwing in some green vegetables. They’re purely for show, and she’s not intending to eat them. She hopes Y’shtola will eat the bok choy she’s put in.

“This is the first time. I admit, it’s never really appealed to me. Nor do I have the friends to go with. They would much rather spend their energies elsewhere.” She says it so casually, you wouldn’t think she’s confessing to not having friends. 

“Gods, Y’shtola! Very well, I’ll make this the best hotpot you’ve ever eaten. Ordering top quality beef and treating you.” She grins and fishes out some cooked meat, piling it onto her plate. 

Unfortunately, conversation dies down to awkward exchanges and meager small talk. Lyse is far too awkward and shy, and Y’shtola struggles to come up with conversation. For all Lyse’s confidence whilst texting, she’s a complete stumbling mess around the Miqo’te. And Y’shtola… is Y’shtola. She doesn’t talk much at all in person. She feels more comfort typing where she thinks little of how her words come across and has time to think out her replies.

“Do you oft visit this place?” She asks, now growing desperate for something other than the silence of the two staring at each other. 

“Mmmph.” Lyse replies, mouth full of noodles. She swallows and nods excitedly. “Oh, yeah! Papalymo takes me here after a big win. And whoever I fought. He loves to treat us after a really intense match.”

“Mmm. A match you skipped out on today?” She teases her a little, figuring she just needed to relax and stop overthinking it.

“H-hey! This is way more fun. Fordola is way too into taunting me in the ring. Makes me mad, then makes me play up and lose focus. I’d just be grumpy tonight instead.” Lyse replies, adding even more food to the pot.

“As opposed to right now…?” She regrets she’s genuinely not sure if Lyse is enjoying herself or not.

“What do you mean?” 

“I don’t know if you’re genuine in that you’re enjoying yourself or not.” Y’shtola’s words make Lyse choke. 

“A-ah! Well.. you see, I quite enjoy your company, even if we don’t have many things to talk about…” She replies shyly, cheeks blossoming with her blush. 

“Truly?” She raises a brow at her. 

“Y-yeah, I mean, as far as first meetings go… this is way better than I could’ve imagined. Hey, you turned out to actually be the person in your profile pictures, so!” 

It causes Y’shtola to giggle and Lyse feels her heart actually soar. She… did that. She made her giggle! Y’shtola has to place her chopsticks down whilst she wiped the tear from her eyes.

“I admit, despite our many phonecalls, I still wondered if someone entirely different would meet with me tonight. I texted Mhitra at least seven times in the hour with worry.” Her confession makes Lyse snort with laughter so hard noodles hang from her nose. She panics and worries about what impression she’s giving Y’shtola.

She doesn’t mind one bit. In fact, she finds it rather adorable, seeing Lyse loosen up and be so much more like her online self. Dorky and strange, a little too much energy and far too excitable. Conversation flows far easier, with Y’shtola allowing words to spill from her mouth before she can stop them, and Lyse far more relaxed now that Y’shtola had seen her with noodles dangling from her nostrils.

\--

Their last date, Lyse couldn’t be dressed more casual. She wears tiny compression shorts that show off her strong leg muscles and a sports bra underneath a ripped tank top. She’s bulked up a lot since she and Y’shtola first started dating five years ago, and Y’shtola loves to run her hands along her body and feel the toned, defined muscles beneath her fingers.

Y’shtola, on the other hand, had just left her college. She’s dressed in her typical attire: comfortable black shorts presumably borrowed from Lyse and an oversized white sweater. At this point, she’s not sure what clothes are hers or Lyse’s with how much they had blended their wardrobes over time. She’s sure a sweater of such a size probably belonged to the older woman, but she enjoys the comfort of so much room.

They pull up at Y’shtola’s most favourite bubble tea place. It’s a corner deli that had sat there since she was just a child and was, as she put it, the best bubble tea in the entirety of Eorzea and beyond. She’s sure her immense addiction to bubble tea was what kept this deli alive. The owner of the deli’s son smiles as the two enter, swinging their hands between them. 

“Good afternoon, girls. The usual for Y’shtola, and for you, Lyse?” He asks, already grabbing two large cups.

“Erm. Let’s try… mmm.... How about we try this passionfruit sparkling tea one?” Lyse asks, pulling her wallet from her back pocket. 

“Got it. I’ll have that ready for you in a minute.” The man smiles at them warmly before making their drinks. 

“Wait. Hien.” Y’shtola speaks up, stepping over to the counter and standing upon her tip toes to look over the counter.  
“Yes? Is something the matter?” He asks, frowning and placing the two cups down. 

“I’ve been approved for placement in Rak’tika.” She sounds so excited saying it that Lyse can’t help but grin hearing it. It’ll hurt to be away from her for so long, and yet… she feels excited for her, for she knows that Y’shtola is living her dream.

She didn’t have a dream five years ago. But now… she has a dream, a passion, a purpose. Lyse’s sadness was far outweighed by the pride she felt seeing Y’shtola bloom into her passion.

“That’s excellent news, Y’shtola! Just for that, let me give you this bubble tea on the house. A celebratory gift for such fantastic news!”

Lyse still slips him a bit extra. The man was too generous and she tries to play it off coolly, tucking an extra note inside the one she hands him. She leaves with Y’shtola, kissing her cheek and trying to distract her from downing her entire bubble tea before she can take her to their next destination, a surprise.

\--

Their first date, the finish late into the night. The owners of the restaurant practically have to chase them out. Y’shtola is so full she feels she may burst, and Lyse is similarly regretting her life decisions. Their hands brush gently without either of their input and they both retract their hand immediately, confused and shy. 

“Heh, hah.. Sorry…” Lyse sheepishly rubs the back of her neck. 

“No, no. The fault is mine--I, erm, I was not looking where my hand was.” She offers a weak smile. 

“Your… hand is very soft.” She thinks she might be swallowed whole by the ground. At least, she hopes it will. She’s not thinking about her words and panics a little. “N-not that I was, you know, feeling it or whatever!” 

Y’shtola laughs, softly. “Your hands feel quite rough. Are they sore?”

Conversation diverts quickly and Lyse releases a relieved sigh. She intends to walk her home, but from the looks of it, Y’shtola’s home is far and she’s not sure how much longer she can walk in these boots. Nevermind that, she shoots Papalymo a quick text who tells her to toughen up. 

Outside Y’shtola’s apartment, she stands before her and looks everywhere but at Y’shtola’s eyes. She knows she’s somewhat of a mess right now, torn between wanting to go home and wanting to spend more time with her date. There’s more on her mind: she had not been on a date like this before, how did she send Y’shtola off? Does she kiss her? Does she give her a hug? She’s practically sweating with worry. She doesn’t even notice then, when Y’shtola leans forward and comes close to her face.

“Wh-what are you doing?” She asks, bright blue eyes widening in surprise. 

“Kissing you.” Is the only thing she says before placing both hands on her shoulders and dragging her down for a soft, quick kiss. She still tastes like the broth of the hotpot. She can feel her heart beating in her ears and she’s so entranced by how soft and plump and squishy her lips are. She closes her eyes and places her hands on Y’shtola’s waist to hold her in place whilst she kisses her back. 

They pull away and there’s a cheeky glint in Y’shtola’s eyes, mischievous as ever, and stars pop in Lyse’s eyes. She’s quite literally right about to pass out and holds the shorter woman for support. 

“I need to go inside now. Thank you for such a wonderful night. Let’s do this again.” Y’shtola snaps Lyse from her trance with her very soft voice and Lyse shakes her head to compose herself. 

“Y-yeah! I will. It was so good to finally meet you.” She smiles and lets go of her and immediately begins fidgeting.

“Text me when you get home?” 

“Absolutely.”

\--

Their last date, she surprises Y’shtola by taking a detour to drive to the beach. The sun is setting soon and she hopes to spend it in the back of her pickup with her lover. They manage to find a nice spot to park and she climbs into the tray, grabbing the blankets she stuffs in the backseat to make it a bit more comfortable for them. She lays back, bubble tea in one hand and Y’shtola curled up under her other arm.

“This is a wonderful surprise.” She comments, slurping up her bubble tea and chewing on the pearls.

They can hardly focus on the sunset after a time. Lyse wants to savour every last second she has with Y’shtola. She places her drink to the side and wraps her lover in a tight embrace. She’s taken by surprise and furrows her brows, wanting to finish her drink before cuddling. 

“Lyse… Let me finish first.” She mumbles through a mouthful of pearls. She’s two sips from finishing, but she doesn’t release her just yet.  
“Cuddles.” She answers back rather childishly. Y’shtola sighs and places her bubble tea to the side to indulge her.

“Honestly, Lyse. You act like I’ll be gone forever. It’s three months.” She’s practically pulled into Lyse’s lap now, and curls up to her. The two exchange plenty of small kisses between their conversation.

“Three months feels like forever, you know!” She grumbles, brushing Y’shtola’s hair from her face and gently petting her ears. 

“You’ll live. Besides, we always have our phones. I’m not sure how the reception will be, considering I’ll be in the middle of a thick jungle, but they have outposts that receive signal.” She kisses her back and still tastes the passion fruit in her mouth.

“It won’t be the same… So let me kiss you as much as I can. Three months worth of kisses.” She grins cheekily and kisses her more and more. She only stops to take in the sight before her: orange and yellow and red painting the sky behind her, the warm tones bringing out the golden glow of the Miqo’te’s skin. She was breathtaking, and she would miss seeing her every single day for the little while she was gone.

“We’ve entirely forgotten the purpose of our visit.” Y’shtola comments, tilting her head to look at the sky.

“Bold of you to assume I brought you here to actually watch the sunset.” Lyse laughs, causing a small giggle to escape Y’shtola.

“Mmm, and I don’t suppose you brought me here for unsavory acts? We’re in public, dearest.” She teases and Lyse looks away, cheeks red.

“It was one time, and we’re never ever doing that again. I had back pains for at least a week afterwards.” Lyse replies, entirely genuine.

“Oh, please. You merely pulled a muscle. You were fine.”

“It hurt!” She whines. Y’shtola silences her with more kisses. 

“I know the real reason you brought me here.” Y’shtola speaks in a soft whisper.

“Mm, you do?” Lyse responds, tangling her hands in her hair and scratching at her scalp gently.

“You want me to miss the latest episode of Ishgardian Housewives.”

“Shtola!”


End file.
